


Drunk and In Love

by midnightkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kei misses Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mornings, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei is Cute, bokuakakurotsuki, drunk, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkei/pseuds/midnightkei
Summary: Kei is drunk, making him admit he misses his annoying (lovely) boyfriend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	Drunk and In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing and just wanted to release my love for KuroTsuki. I made this out of boredom so don't expect anything grand. I hope you enjoy :D

“Bro! Your boyfriend is wasted!” Bokuto shouted through the phone as the place they were in was filled with loud music.

“What the fuck bro? I told you to keep an eye on him!” Kuroo said with annoyance in his tone. He would not mind tsukki drinking his heart out, but he wasn’t there to carry his boyfriend back to their apartment or punch someone if anything tries to do something funny to him.

Bokuto called him hours ago and invited them to have a drink with him and Akaashi. Unfortunately, something came up with his company and as a responsible boss, he had to work extra hours in his office to make sure everything is fine and miss their night out

Kei didn’t want to go without him but Bokuto didn’t stop spamming the blonde with texts and Kuroo didn’t mind. This week had been tiring for both of them so he wanted Kei to relax a little bit, eventually Tsukki found himself drinking his third glass of beer since he arrived at the bar with the owl couple.

“I know bro, but he would shoot deadly glares at me whenever I try and stop him. Tsukki is scary” Bokuto whined. They are on a phone call, but he can almost see Bokuto’s pout and deflated hair, he just laughed at his best bud imagining how the two would bicker. Both Tsukki and him were very busy so he was not that surprised that Kei wanted to unwind to the point he wanted to drink until he passes out.

“Tsukki’s nice, he’s really adorable specially when he’s clingy which happens like once a blue moon.” The bedhead said smiling from ear to ear, imagining the time when he was sitting on their couch and Tsukki suddenly clung to him. The blonde's lanky arms surrounding his middle, chin on his chest making sure that he was looking at Tetsurou and would ask for kisses that the raven would happily give.

“Talk about smitten” Bokuto teased and wiggled his eyebrows as if Kuroo could see them.

“Talk about you then. Where’s Akaashi by the way, I haven’t seen you guys in months and when you wanted to go out for drinks was just when I had to work overtime.” Kuroo sulked.

“Keiji is here with Tsukki, they’re on the dance floor with—WHAT THE FUCK SOMEONE’S TRYING TO HIT ON THEM.” Bokuto said loud enough for Kuroo’s ear to ring and his brain to be clouded with rage. He never liked the idea of someone trying to get his Kei’s attention nor someone trying to make a move on him.

“Who the fuck—Im gonna be there in 5” His possessiveness jumped out and he ended the call. He dashed out of his office and quickly got into his car and drove to the bar.

* * *

“Koutarou, you know he’s gonna kill you when he found out you lied” Akaashi said and drank from his glass. The slightly curly raven was also having drinks but not enough to get him wasted like his blonde friend.

“Not my fault he ended the call before I said I was just joking” The two weren’t actually on the dancefloor with men trying to hit on them. Bokuto would punch the brains out of the men who tries to, so he just shrugged and smiled at the thought of his bestfriend rushing out of his office because of his joke.

“Tetsurou’s busy at work, don’t worry Bokuto-san. You’re not gonna die for now” Tsukki blabbered, plopping beside Akaashi and clearly intoxicated because of the drinks.

And as if on cue the black- and white-haired saw Tetsurou searching the crowd for them. He immediately shot his hands up and waved to Kuroo’s direction to get his attention. The bedhead immediately saw his owl friend and dashed to where they are.

“Who and where?” Kuroo said with dark eyes and a low voice but his features immediately softened when he spots the half-lidded blonde sitting clumsily beside Akaashi, resting his head on the couch they’re sitting on, and not realizing his boyfriend’s presence because of his mind that was almost on the brink of shutting down.

“Bro, you know I won’t let anyone even get close to the love of our lives” Bokuto said.

“Then why---” He was cut off by the owl

“It’s a prank! Totally got you there, bro” The salt and pepper haired man laughed his heart out as if he did the funniest thing ever. Tetsurou was about to say something to his best friend when he saw Tsukki moved from his peripheral vision, shifting his position and resting his head onto Akaashi’s shoulder.

He went to where the blonde was and tried to wake him up. “Kei, baby. Let’s go home” he said gently and caressed the pale cheeks that has a hint of pink, flushed with all the drinks Kei had.

“mhnn” Kei grunted and pouted, Tetsurou couldn’t help himself to chuckle at the sight. _'Oh, god why is he so adorable'_. Kuroo puts an arm around his waist, the other behind his knees to carry him but Kei shoved him off with the statement “I already have a boyfriend!” and that earned a grin from Tetsurou.

“Babe, I am your boyfriend” The black haired said still holding Kei. The blonde tried to fully open his eyes and scanned the guy in front of him. It took him a moment to realize that he was in fact Kuroo Tetsurou, the man he’s deeply in love with.

“Tetsu” Kei said wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, nuzzling on his chest. Kuroo can’t help his heart to skip a beat from the blonde’s gesture. Everything about Kei makes Kuroo's heart want to explode and he won't have it any other way. He loves the effect that the blonde has over him. He then fully lifted the blonde in bridal style and leaned into the blondes ear.

“Let’s go home” Kuroo whispered and the blonde just nodded, head still nuzzled on his chest.

“Man, if I knew you’d be here that fast because of Tsukki, I would’ve said it earlier” Bokuto said pertaining to his prank on Kuroo earlier, arms wrapped around his beloved Keiji that just smiled at them.

“You’re lucky Kei’s in my arms and I can’t strangle you, you dumb owl” Kuroo said.

“Aww, I love you too Kuroo bro!” The white-haired man said and beamed at him.

“We’re gonna get going now, you guys gonna stay?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, maybe just a few more minutes. Take care, you two” Keiji answered and waved them goodbye. With that, Kuroo turned around and walked to their car to sit Kei in place. He started the engine and drove away.

* * *

When they got out of the car, Kuroo puts Kei’s arm around his shoulder to support the taller boy. It took them a couple of stumbles for Kuroo to decide to carry Kei in bridal style again on the way to their apartment. Tetsurou turned on the lights of their home and walked to their bedroom carefully, avoiding waking the blonde up. He gently laid Kei down their bed. He stood at the side of the bed and admired the beauty in front of him. Tsukki’s eyes were shut, letting him adore the younger’s long eyelashes, pink lips that were slightly parted, and shoulders that are slowly moving up and down. The view made Tetsurou feel giddy. _'He looks so peaceful and beautiful.'_

Kuroo then went to the bathroom to change, he also got some towels soaked with water and clothes to clean Kei up and change him into something more comfortable.

When he got back, Kei was still sleeping. He then woke up the blonde and get him to sit leaning his back on the headboard of the bed. After that, he started wiping the towel on Kei's face and body.

"Don't touch me, i have a boyfriend! He's not going to like this" Kei pouted, gently pushing the raven away, because he doesn't have enough energy to shove him off like what he would do if he was sober.

"You're so cute, baby" Kuroo can't help himself to kiss his beloved because of his adorable gestures.

"Only Tetsu can call me cute!" Kei protested

"I am Tetsurou" Kuroo said while looking lovingly at the blonde. This is what he likes when Tsukki gets drunk, he babbles cute things that makes Kuroo's heart want to combust.

"If you're really Tetsu, hug me" Kei said stretching his arms forward, waiting to recieve a hug which Kuroo gladly gave him. Kei is also clingy when he's drunk and Kuroo’s having the time of his life.

The raven haired was enjoying their body being pressed together by a tight hug, he missed his Tsukki so much. His presence, his scent, he missed everything about him even if they're in one roof. He was cherishing the moment but was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sobs.

“Kei, moonshine. What’s wrong?” Kuroo said brows furrowed and worry evident in his voice.

“N-nothing, I just miss Tetsurou” Kei pulled back, wiping his tears, still not sober with the way he said his name. Kuroo was busy with his company as Kei was with his fashion show. Kuroo would always go home late and Kei would always leave early, they were so occupied with work that they barely saw each other even if they’re in the same house.

“Hey hey, it’s okay. I’m here, Kei. Don’t cry.” Kuroo said helping Kei wipe his tears.

Kei looked at the man in front of him just like what he did at the bar and when he realized it was indeed Tetsurou, he pulled him into a tight hug and sobbed again. Kuroo’s heart clenched again when he heard the blonde sniffled.

“Kei? what’s wrong, baby?” Hugging Kei back, other hand going up to Kei’s curly blonde hair and played with them. Kei seemed to relax with his gesture as his breathing became more stable.

“It’s just that, we rarely talk these days, I barely see you too. I just missed you, im afraid we’re drifting away” It was hard for Kei to talk about his feelings so hearing him say this made Kuroo’s heart warm and ached at the same time.

“I know baby, im sorry. We’re not drifting apart because im not going anywhere, okay? Im here” Kuroo said as he cupped Tsukki’s face again, showering it with kisses. From his forehead, nose, lips and both cheeks. After that he helped Kei to clean up and change into some shirt and sweatpants.

“Let’s go to sleep okay? Im not going anywhere. We’ll catch up tomorrow” Kuroo said as he laid Kei in bed, kissing his forehead once again. He then took his phone out and typed a message sending it to his secretary.

Kei felt bed dipped on the other side meaning Tetsurou laid beside him. The older man then scoots closer to him, wrapping an arm on his middle and the other slid behind his head acting as a pillow for him. He buried his face on the crook of Kuroo’s neck as he said, “Sorry for being dramatic”.

“You’re not, I missed you too. I promise I’ll make it up to you. For now, let’s go to sleep” Kuroo kissed the top of his head and hugged him tighter, whispering sweet things to the blonde as he drifts off to sleep. This is his favorite place, inside Kuroos’s arms.

* * *

His head hurts. He woke up feeling like his head was about to explode when Kei found himself caged inside Kuroo’s limbs. He smiled when he saw Tetsurou sleeping soundly, eyes shut close and mouth slightly opened. He admired Kuroo for a bit until his head started to ache again. Fuck hangovers.

He reached out for his phone on his nightstand and saw that it was 8:45AM and today was a Saturday, meaning he didn’t have any work. As far as he knows, Kuroo has work today but doesn’t leave until afternoon. He scrolled through some messages and emails until he decided to make breakfast for the two of them. He placed the phone back on the nightstand and tried to unwrap the arm around him, but the hug just became tighter. He tried again but Kuroo won’t let him out of his embrace and groaned beside him.

“No, let’s stay in bed” Kuroo said voice low, hugging Tsukki even tighter and burying his face on the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“Im going to prepare breakfast, you continue to sleep. I’ll wake you up again later to eat and prepare for your work, kay?” Tsukki said gliding his fingers up and down Tetsurou’s arm that was glued on him.

“Im not going to work” Tetsurou said still nuzzled on Tsukki’s chest.

“Huh?” Tsukki said, confused.

“I took the whole month off because someone wept last night saying he misses me. Now you're stuck with me for a whole month” Kuroo looked up at Tsukki, meeting those golden eyes with a grin on his face. Oh, how he wanted to smack that grin out of the raven’s beautiful face.

“Don’t use me as your excuse for being lazy” Kei said and looked at the other side, avoiding the cat-like gaze and hiding his blush as he remembers how he cried last night about missing his beloved.

“I didn’t say who it was though” Kuroo said still smirking, clearly teasing the younger boy.

“Get off me, im gonna make food” Kei said trying to change the topic and brushed Kuroo off but then again he failed as Kuroo didn’t budge from locking him in his embrace.

“You said you missed me and now you’re trying to get away from me?” Kuroo said and pouted. Kei thought that he looks so cute but of course he wouldn’t say it to his face, so he just pinched the bridge of Tetsurou’s nose.

“Let’s stay hereee, I want to cuddle you” Kuroo insisted and Kei sighed in defeat, throwing his arms around the bedhead as well. After that, they went back to sleep, cuddled, and showered each other with affection. The day was filled with the two of them laughing and enjoying each other’s company. For them, it was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect someone would actually read this T_T Thank you for reading and your kudos is highly appreciated! <3 Have great day!


End file.
